Castiel imagines
by EverthingsLove
Summary: The characters of supernatural plays pranks on each others. Really funny. You must read this!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural.**

**Hi everyone, I decides that I wanna try a Castiel imagines. But don't worry I still write on my fanfic. I just wanna try something else. I hope that this story you will like. Especially Castiel and Dean fans. Okay let's go.**

* * *

Chapter 1: The prank.

"Hey Cas, I go to the store. I'm back in a minute." Dean said.

"Okay, I will wait here." Cas said.

When Dean is in the play store. He thought:"_ What's a good prank for Cas_?"

He saw a fart cushion but he thought: "_ No. This is old-fashioned_."

Then he saw a taser pen and thought:" _That's a good prank for Cas_."

He pays the taser pen. And was on his way to Cas.

At the motel room.

"Hey Cas, I have work for you." Dean said.

"What? What for work exactly?" Cas asked.

"You have to write what we need in the grocery store." Dean said.

"Why me?" Cas asked.

"Just do it! Here is a paper and a pen." Dean said.

Cas picks the pen up and he asked:" How do you click the pen?"

"Here on this button." Dean said.

Cas press the button and he had a shock over his (sexy) body.

He said: " What on earth is this Dean?"

"A prank Cas!" Dean said smirking.

* * *

**Okay, so this is it. If you want more of this story you can write it in the reviews or in a PM. -EverthingsLove**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey everyone, This a new chapter of Castiel imanges. I know that this was too late but my sister won't give me the computer because she had a project from school so. My apologies from being late with the next chapter. Hope you will understand that.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

* * *

Chapter 2: Revenge is only the beginning.

The next day Castiel wants revenge.

He goes to the car of Dean and he moves him away.

Then a couple hours away. Dean needs the car.

He goes to the car and he sees his Baby is gone.

He asked: "Where is my Baby? I thought that I parked him right here! That son of a bitch!"

"Who you think that have done this?" Castiel asked.

"I think it's the big moose!" Dean said.

He called Sam. He picks luckily up.

"Hi Sammy what did you do with my Baby?" Dean asked on the phone.

"I did nothing Dean. Why you asking?" Sam asked.

"Because I think that someone has stolen my Baby!" Dean said.

"Dean I don't stole your Baby. But I hope you will find your Baby." Sam said. And he hangs up.

"Cas did you see my Baby or something?" Dean asked.

"No." Castiel said.

But then Cas smirked.

"Why are laughing? This is not funny Cas! This is serial business!" Dean asked.

"Because I pranked you assbutt." Castiel said.

* * *

**Hi, I hope that you enjoy my chapters. And I apologies again for being late. If you want more or give me some ideas send a PM or a review.**

**-EverythingsLove.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi everyone, here am I again with a new chapter of… Castiel imanges.**

**I hope you 'll enjoy. And give me a favor if you want please favorite and follow. It gives me inspiration for writing. And maybe write a review or a PM for some ideas.**

**Enjoy and go.**

* * *

Chapter 3: Water me because I'm dirty.

"We'll see who laughs last!" Dean said when he goes to the kitchen.

He picks the scotch tape and sticks the crane closet.

After he did that he picks his pie and he eats it while he's waiting for Cas for show up.

Then after a pair of hour's Cas was there in the room.

He sees Dean sleeping on the chair with some pie.

He tough:_" Where is a marker?"_

He sees a marker on the table picks it up and he draws a paint on Deans (pretty) face.

Then one hour away Dean was waking up. But he feels if something was on his (pretty) face. He goes to a mirror and he sees a painting on his (pretty) face. He ran immediately to Cas.

"Cas did you do this on my (pretty) face?!" Dean said with anger.

"Yeah go wash off in the kitchen because the crane in the bathroom don't work." Cas said.

Dean does what he says. He goes to the kitchen and open the crane and… gets some water over his pants.

" It looks like somebody has to take a wee but was too late!" Cas said smirking on Dean.

* * *

**Okay, this was chapter 3. I hope you 'll favorite and follow me it means so much for me. It gives me inspiration for writing this story. I know that I scare you up for saying follow and favorite. I apologies for scare you up. Send me a PM or leave a review here on this story with maybe some ideas for the next chapters. I 'll see you next time.**

**-EverythingsLove**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi. What time is it? It's time too do a joke on the 2 idijts. I hope you will enjoy. If you enjoyed this chapter please follow and favorite. It gives me inspiration for writing this chapters. If you have already do this then I am really happy. There is one thing that I have to say. My sister has a really good fic over supernatural. You must check out of her fic. Her fic names "Don't let me drown." And my sister names : Thranduil'sWinterCrown. I hope you will enjoy her fic too.**

**Okay enough talked let's do a prank.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

* * *

Chapter 4: I'm always thirsty.

In the evening Cas talked about his prank on Dean. But Dean can't laugh about it. He said:" It was not funny! It was really mean!"

"Dean, do you want some beer?" Sam asked.

"Yeah! I must have it right now." Dean said.

"I want it too." Cas said.

Sam goes to the kitchen and picked 2 beers.

He thought: " _Now it's mine turn."_

He picked his glue stick and put it on the beers. Then he goes to Cas and Dean and gives the beers to them with the side of the glue.

Dean was the first to put the beer down but it sticks on the hand.

Then Cas tried to put the beer down on the table but again it sticks on the hand.

"What do you do on the beers Sam?" Dean asked.

Sam throws the glue stick up in the air.

"You son of a bitch!" Dean said.

"It was a really good prank Sam. But next time just do it only on Dean." Cas said.

* * *

**Time's up guys ! I hope you enjoyed this chapter. If you want more or want something to say or give me some ideas please write it on the reviews. See you next time for playing with the boys. -EverythingsLove**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hi again! Welcome in the hell of pranks. Today it's time for playing with or boys. If you have ideas for some pranks. Write it in the reviews or in a PM. Because I have no idea what with the next chapter after this.**

**Okay enough. Let's play!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

* * *

Chapter 5: What on earth is this?!

In the next evening. Dean asked:" Who wants some beer?"

"I like some beer" Cas said.

"I want some to" Sam said.

"Okay I am back in a minute." Dean said.

Dean goes to the kitchen. He picks 3 beers out of the fridge.

But he sets it on the kitchen dresser. And picks some lemon and put it in 2 beers.

After that he gives the 2 beers with lemon to Cas And Sam.

Sam was first to notice the acid.

He said:" Dean? What in the bloody hell is this?"

"But there is nothing wrong with mine!" Cas said. But it was too late because Dean had already drinks from his beer.

"Oh my god! I have the wrong one! This was supposed to be Cas beer!" Dean said.

* * *

**Okay it's over! Don't forget to write some ideas in the reviews! See you next time! -EverthingsLove**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello! Welcome to the games of pranks. I need to tell you first. That I am happy to see so many viewers and visitors.I had not expected that. If you want more chapters please follow and favorite. That makes me more happier than I am now. And if you have some good ideas for the next chapters. Don't be shy and write it on the reviews or send me a PM. I don't bite.**

**Okay enough talked. Let's play.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

* * *

Chapter 6: The red hot chili peppers.

Dean and Cas and Sam where at the motel restaurant. And suddenly Sam feels something in his underwear. He scratches on his butt.

Sam asked:" what te hell is in my underwear?"

Dean smirked and he said:" It is itching powder."

"Oh you jerk!" Sam said.

"Bitch! I have to go to the bathroom. I will be back in 5 minutes." Dean said.

Then the server brought Dean's hamburger. 5 minutes later Dean was back. He picks his hamburger and he eat it but he taste some weird hot shit.

"What's te matter Dean? Something wrong with your hamburger?" Sam asked.

"Yeah 2 bitches have put some hot shit on my hamburger" Dean said.

And he drinks his beer and tries to put it down but it sticks on his hand.

"Next time I am on revenge." Dean said.


	7. About fic

**Hello people!**

**I am back! But not with a chapter. Because I have examines and I am sick to. But on 1 April I am going to post many chapters because my fic goes about pranks. And then you have the misted chapters here.**

**If you have any idea for 1 April on my fic. You can write it in a PM or in a review.**

**Don't forget to follow and favorite!**

**Bye**

**EverythingsLove.**


	8. Chapter 7

**Hello people,**

**What time is it? Ow it is 1 APRIL!**

**And that means a special day for my fic. Because my fic goes about pranks that was obviously.**

**Okay last time I saw many views on my fic. Woow! But if you like this fic you can follow and favorite. That makes me more happier. Okay let's celebrate Fools day!**

* * *

Chapter 7: It's Fools Day Cas!

On 1 April Cas goes to Dean for another prank. But what he not saw was that Dean was prepared. He steps into the house and splash a big fat pie landed on Cas face.

"That was fun!" Dean said.

"Yeah! Pretty good prank. I thought that you forgot 1 April." Cas said.

"No why would I forget my favorite day! I celebrate it as my birthday and you have already have a piece of pie." Dean said.

"Really?" Cas said.

"Yeah! let's do some shopping for tonight." Dean said.

"Okay!" Cas said.

And the 2 boys left the house.

"Hey Cas! Pull this rope for me!" Dean asked.

"Okay if you asked so!" Cas said.

And he pulls the rope and it explode.

"Wooooww! What on earth is this?" Cas asked.

"Something for you!" Dean said.

And a few moments later they were back at the house. Sam was also back at home.

"Hey Sammy shake my hand!" Dean said.

Sam shacked the hand and he gets some electric over his body.

"Dean!" Sam said.

Dean laughed.

"That does he all of the day!" Cas said.

At the evening was everything ornate with fishes and garlands. The diner was ready and everyone picks a chair. Dean goes to his chair and he when he sits down. There was a fart.

"I didn't do anything!" Dean said.

"That was a fart cushion. And it was our idea." Cas said.

"Sneaky little bastards!" Dean said.

And they eat.

And when everyone is done eating. Cas and Sam can't drop the cutlery.

They both said on same time: "Dean!"

"Smile!" Dean said and he picks a photo of both.

After that Dean goes for desserts. But he puts in the place of chocolate sauce fuel oil.

Then he goes with the desserts to the table.

After that Sam said:" Bah! Dean! What did you do on my dessert?"

"And mine?" Cas said.

"Some fuel" Dean said.

"Bah!" They both of them said at the same time again.

After the dessert comes the presents.

They all were at the living room in the couch ready for the presents they buy for each other.

First was the present for Sam from Cas.

Sam opened and he saw a hat with moose on it.

"Ooohh Cas that is a really good present! Thanks!" Sam said.

Then Cas gives his present to Dean.

Dean opened it and he saw another present but smaller. He opened it again and again until there was the smallest present of them all. He opened it and saw a note and there stood: "Haha Pul the rope now!"

Dean pulls the rope and there was confetti all over the place and there was Castiel voice that said: "Confetti it's a parade!"

"And? What do you think?" Cas asked.

"Really good! I never thought this." Dean said.

Then it was Sam turn to give the presents.

First was Cas. He opened the present and saw a neckless with the devils trap and angels wings upon it.

"Thanks Sam it is a really nice present." Cas said.

Then was dean present.

Dean opened it and saw a hat with some plush candles and "Fabulous 1 April king." On it.

"Oooohhh thanks Sam you're awesome!" Dean said.

Then it was Dean turn for give the presents.

First was Cas. He opened the present. There was a ticket for a visit to a paradise with wellness and some other stuff.

"Oooh Dean! I didn't aspect that!" Cas said with tears in his eyes.

"You can even pick someone with you. If you want!" Dean said.

"You are coming with me then!" Cas said.

After that it was Sam turn. He opened the present. And he saw 2 concert tickets for "Metallica" "Moterhead" "Guns and roses" and "AC/DC".

"Woow! Dean! Thanks Mate! You are coming with me on the concert!" Sam said.

After that Dean goes for 3 beers.

But when Sam and Cas wanted to put the beer down. It didn't go of the hand.

They both look at Dean with a annoyed face.

But Dean smirked a little.

* * *

**Okay this is it! The almost longest chapter I ever write. But if you enjoyed this chapter and if you want more of this please follow and favorite maybe write a review or a PM. See you next time! Happy 1 April! –EverythingsLove.**


	9. Chapter 8

**Hello people,**

**I must say that I am pretty faded. Thanks to the one who followed and favorite. I am really happy that I am off with that stupid numbers. I have one last thing to say: Up with that numbers because that makes my day perfectly and it can't go wrong anymore then.**

**Okay but I have seen that I have forgotten the disclaimers in the previous chapters. I'll do it now and then we can play with our beloved boys.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

* * *

Chapter 8: Fish and chips.

The next day Dean was back from the supermarket.

Cas was curious and he said: "What did you buy?"

"I have 2 things for you" Dean said.

"What is it? Let me see!" Cas said.

"Here is one thing okay?" Dean said.

"What's that Dean?" Cas asked.

"It's a scratch card." Dean said.

"What am I supposed to do with this?" Cas asked.

"You scratch it with a token and maybe you will win many money." Dean said.

"Why me?" Cas asked.

"Just do it!" Dean said.

Cas scratched and he saw that he won the lottery.

"Dean, I just won the lottery!" Cas said exited.

"Woow! Really?" Dean said.

"Yeah! But what now?" Cas asked.

"You must call the lottery people and say that you won the lottery!" Dean said.

"What's the phone number?" Cas asked.

Dean gave the phone number.

Cas called and the lottery people took up.

"Hello my name is Castiel and I just won the lottery!" Cas said in the phone.

"Dear Castiel, you are really lucky then." Said an familiar voice.

"What am I supposed to do now?" Cas asked on the phone.

"Say I am pranked by Dean Winchester and I am talking to Bobby Singer." Bobby said.

"I don't understand that, am I pranked? But I just won the lottery!" Cas said.

"Cas, the lottery ticket was a fool. With this you win every time you scratch" Dean said.

"Okay but what was that second thing?" Cas asked.

"It's something for you to cheer you up!" Dean said.

"Let me see!" Cas said.

Dean gave canned food and he said: "Here your favorite food!"

"No, I'm not hungry you may have it!" Cas said.

Dean obeys Cas. (Because Dean loves food!)

He opened the canned food and there was some confetti all over the place.

"That was mine revenge Assbutt!" Cas said.

* * *

**Okay! That's it for today! Hope you enjoyed this chapter too. Don't forget to follow and favorite. See you next time! -EverythingsLove**


End file.
